Frenesí
by Ylegnita
Summary: Desde aquella noche, Sakura dejó de vivir una vida normal. "Todo cambia en mi vida y el mundo sigue exactamente igual" NaruSaku e intervenciones sorpresas!
1. Night of party

Hello! Os dejo aquí mi nuevo fic, que creo que va hacer sonrojarse a unos cuantos (o eso espero). Y nada que Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces y esta historia está hecha por mera diversión sin animo de lucro!!!!!!!

_**Night of party**_

Aquella noche la ciudad se vistió de gala, calles y parques adornados de mil colores con las luces de navidad. La gente salió de sus casa para disfrutar de la noche, la gran noche de fin de año. Pub's, locales y discotecas rebosaban de gente y su música se escuchaba sin tener ni siquiera que entrar. Pero no todas las fiestas se celebraban en esos sitios y más de la mitad de la ciudad sabia que donde estaría la gran fiesta del año. Sí, como cada año Ino Yamanaka invitaba a todo el mundo a su descomunal casa. Esta era hija de un multimillonario magnate del petroleo. Nunca decepcionaban sus fiestas, ya que cada una tenia una temática diferente. En la invitación que Yamanaka había enviado ponía:

_Queridos mortales, hoy para conmemorar el fin de _

_este magnifico año, os invito por una noche,_

_a abandonar vuestra aburrida vida _

_de mortales y saboreéis lo que es ser dioses._

_Ino_

Sakura miraba la invitación y la hacia girar sobre sus dedos, mientras su madre hacia los últimos retoques en su pelo. Le había hecho un moño estilo griego entrelazado con pequeñas trenzas y algunos mechones sueltos. Cuando terminó su madre, esta se marchó y dejó sola a Sakura en la habitación. Se levantó y se dirigió al espejo de pie, para contemplar el laborioso trabajo de su madre. Le había hecho a mano una impresionante túnica griega, con un importante escote y una obertura desde el muslo derecho hasta el suelo. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, estaba llegando tarde a la gran fiesta. Pero siempre se ha dicho que lo bueno se hace esperar. Con una sonrisa juguetona se miró al espejo por última vez y se fue de la habitación.

De camino a la fiesta, en el coche de su padre, mantenía la mirada fija en las calles repletas de gente. Su padre se aclaró la garganta. Sakura suspiró, ya sabia lo que iba a escuchar.

Mira Sakura... Su padre sabía que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, pero como padre tenía que hablar con ella del tema Sé que ya eres mayor y todo eso, pero quiero que...

Siempre con lo mismo, que si papa.... Sakura puso los ojos en blanco mientras su padre continuaba con la charla.

Ten cuidado, sabes que no me gustan todas estas fiestas... En mi trabajo se ven muchas cosas, muchos jóvenes tienen problemas y...

Papa, estaré con Ino. Puede que ella sea un tanto cabra loca, pero es responsable. A de más ya tengo veinte años, ¿no crees que ya soy mayorcita para saber si lo que hago esta bien o mal?  Gracias a dios, llegaron a la casa de Ino. Había muchas personas esperando a la entrada, mientras un guardia de más de dos metros les examinaba. Eso si, seguridad había por todo los lados.Papa, adiósSakura se inclinó hacia el asiento del conductor y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su padre. Después salió disparada del coche, ya no podría aguantar más allí dentro.

Era un mar de gente, como pudo iba apartando a la gente para que no le estropearan su bonita túnica. Al final consiguió llegar a la puerta donde el guardia le paró. Esta sonrió y le enseñó la invitación vip y el hombre la dejó entrar. Como una diva, entró por la grandes puertas y se quedó boquiabierta cuando entró al gran salón. Esta vez se había lucido Ino de una manera increíble. Pudo ver que todo el salón estaba ambientado en el Olimpo. Esculturas por todos los lados, increíbles columnas y la animación era espectacular, había toda clase de bailarines moviéndose al ritmo de la música, todos ellos iban disfrazados. Las mujeres iban disfrazadas de ninfas repartiendo fruta de boca en boca entre los invitados y los hombres iban vestidos de sátiros repartiendo vino y bañándose en el. Sakura daba gracias a dios porque su padre no vio aquel ambiente que desbordaba por todas partes la Lujuria. Se adentró un poco entre el frenesí de la gente hasta que vio a lo que creía ser Ino. Sakura intentó llamar la atención de la rubia pero la música superaba con creces el nivel de decibelios permitidos y era imposible que la escuchara. Bueno solo podía hacer una cosa, usar los codos para pasar entre la multitud. Comenzó bien, pero al cabo de un rato, solo esta a mitad de la pista de baile y la gente bailando frenéticamente la dejó acorralada. Intentó ponerse de puntillas a ver si veía a su amiga, pero imposible, era demasiado bajita. De repente alguien le empujó y cayó sobré un chico.

Joder...Sakura maldijo al cretino que se reía de ella por haberla tirando. Sin mirar ni si quiera a su "colchón" humano, se levantó como pudo.Mira lo siento mucho, el estúpido de allí me a empujado y puesss... Sakura se quedó helada. Ella había visto a muchos chicos en su vida, pero como el que tenia en frete, nunca. Era mucho más alto que ella, no se había fijado que no era precisamente algo bando cuando cayó al suelo. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto que lo hacía más irresistible aquel tono dorado de su piel. Iba vestido con una túnica y dejaba ver su musculado torso, podía confundirse perfectamente con un auténtica estatua de mármol .¡Ay! Lo siento mucho...

Ya claro, no sé si te puedo perdonar El la miró sonriente. Tenia los ojos de un azul brillante que resaltaban con su dorada piel y su cabello rubio. Sakura pensó que de verdad habían dioses en aquella fiesta.Venga voy ha hacer una excepción contigo, solo por esta noche.Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento. Ya sabía por donde iban los tiros. Este sería el típico guaperas que va de listo y otra vez no iba a caer en la misma trampa.

 Bueno, me voy a ver si puedo encontrar a una amiga Dijo ella mientras se apartaba de el e intentaba hacerse paso entre la gente. Por una extraña razón el chico estiró la mano hacia ella y le agarró la muñeca. Sakura se giró y se le quedó mirando con cara asustada.

Oye, ¿pero que te pasa? Intentó zafarse pero el la soltó antes de que empezara a pegarle. Estas loco, tío... Sakura desapareció entre la gente mientras el se quedaba mirándola. No sabía que le había pasado. De pronto notó como una mano se pasó sobre su hombro.

 Oye Naruto, ¿Que haces aquí embobado? Naruto se giró al reconocer la voz.

 Nada Sai, que me había encontrado can alguien y bueno... Naruto recordaba a la chica que hacia unos minutos estaba encima de el. Tenia algo que no podía explicar, como bien se dice tenia "un no sé que".

 He tío, ¡que la fiesta no decaiga!, a de más tenemos que encontrar a Ino. Creo que la tengo a punto de caramelo. Sai entre carcajadas cogió a Naruto del brazo y se dirigieron al exterior de la pista.

Por fin, Sakura encontró a Ino en una zona con un cartelito que brillaba "Vip". Sakura esbozó una sonrisa al ver el cartelito, Ino nunca cambiaría. Cuando Ino levantó la cabeza y detectó a Sakura, fue corriendo hacia ella. La rubia estaba esplendida, llevaba el pelo suelto recogido con pequeñas trenzas y un sinuoso vestido blanco.

¡Has tardado una barbaridad! Dijo la rubia dando una vuelta a Sakura y observando en modelo de la pelirrosa Nunca me decepcionas y le guiñó el ojo.

 Gracias, pero tu no estas nada mal. Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que mi madre a tardado en hacerme el moño y mi padre me ha dado la brasa en el coche. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando Ino la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia la zona Vip Oye mamá que se andar sin que me lleves.

 Calla y date prisa. Me han dicho que vendrán unos invitados muy especiales. Sakura arrugó la nariz, sabia por donde iba el tema y fracamente, le daba miedo.

 Mira, si me estas buscando a alguien, gracias pero no quiero tener a ningún tío baboso a mi lado.

 No quiero tener a ningún tío baboso a mi lado Imitó Ino, burlándose de ella ¿Desde cuando yo te busco a babosos? Sakura se empezó a reir por el comentario de su amiga.

 Dejame pensar...¿Y el chico del club de mar? Dijo Sakura cuando pararon en unos de los sillones reservados.

 A ver, ¿que tenia ese de malo?  Ino miró desconcertada a Sakura.

 Por favor Ino, ¿Tú estabas en la misma playa que yo? Pero si parecía un pulpo y encima tenía alitosis. Sakura hizo como si vomitara. Su amiga no había parado de presentarle chicos desde que la dejó su antiguo novio.

 Mentira, es que tu no te dejas agarrar. A de más, el problema lo tientes tu aquí Ino señaló la cabeza de Sakura. No te gusta nadie, porque a todos los comparas con el.

 No los comparo con... Sasuke Al pronunciar el nombre de el, Sakura sintió como su corazón se hacia pedazos. Ella no podía negar que aún le quería.

 Bueno lo que sea Ino cogió su copa y empezó a beber el vino pero de repente soltó todo por la boca Ya están aquí Se giró hacia Sakura y empezó a toquetearle el vestido y el peinado, con aire nervioso. Te prometo que esta vez te va ha gustar**.** ¡Jah! Sabia Sakura que no, porque de todos los que le había presentado Ino en toda su vida, solo uno triunfó, Sasuke. Cuando Sakura levantó la cabeza en dirección donde Ino saludaba, se le congeló la sangre. Era el tipo de antes...

Madre mía Ino, estas preciosaSai se acercó a la rubia y le dio un caluroso abrazoBueno como te prometí traigo a un acompañanteDijo el moreno señalando a Naruto.

¿Tu eres Ino? Encantado de conocerte. No sé porque tenias tantas ganas de que viniese. Naruto alzó la vista hacia Sakura. Entonces empezó a cuadrar todo.

Bueno, esta es mi mejor amiga.Ino la cogió de un brazo y la hizo levantarse de un tirón. La rubia se llevo la mirada de desaprobación de Sakura, pero Ino hizo caso omiso a la mirada asesina de su amiga. Sakura estos son: Sai, hijo de un prestigioso artista; y NarutoIno le propinó un empujoncito para que le diera dos besoshijo del alcalde.Sakura chocó de nuevo con el, pero esta vez el la sujetó por los codos y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Sakura tuvo que reprimir las ganas de corresponderle la sonrisa. Tenia que mantener la pose seria, se repetía mil veces.

Nos volvemos a chocar Naruto la separó de el y después le dio dos castos besos en la mejilla. Sakura seguía sin reaccionar, intentando guardar su compostura. No sabía lo que le pasaba, era la primera vez que un chico la deslumbraba de aquella manera.

¡Ah! ¿Ya os conocíais?Ino y Sai exclamaron al unisón. Ino miró con cara de pocos amigos a Sakura y esta entendía a la perfección que su amiga le esta reprochando porque no se lo había dicho antes.

Bueno tuvimos un encontronazo en la pista de baile, mientras te estaba buscando.Explico Sakura mientras retrocedía unos pasos.Bueno yo creo que me voy a ir a bailar un rato, adiós chicos.Sakura empezó a caminar hacia la pista de baile, pero Ino la agarró de la mano y le susurró que se comportara. Sakura resopló y gritó por encima de la música¿Os venís a bailar?Sai hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza mientras Naruto la miraba directamente a los ojos, empezó a sentir que su cuerpo explotaba en llamas. Le hacía volverse loca.

Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Sakura e Ino empezaron a bailar juntas mientras los dos chicos las miraban con mucha atención. De repente Ino se empezó a restregar más con Sakura. La pelirrosa accedió y bailaro de la forma más sensual que podia. Bailaba como nunca lo había hecho, mirando a Naruto a los ojos, intentando provocarle.

Naruto estaba controlando su cuerpo. Sakura le estaba torturando, pude que no hacia ni una hora que la conocía pero sentía que ya se habían visto en otra ocasión. Al cabo de un rato Ino parecía cansada y decidió ir a beber algo, claro está, Sai fue tras ella mientras le dedicaba un guiño a Naruto. Este sonrió y puso su ojos azules Sakura. Está miró como se alejaba su amiga, de repente se sentía angustiada al ver que se quedaba a solas con él. Sabía que podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Naruto se acercó a ella y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa hizo derretirse a Sakura, olvidando todo se acercó a el y empezó a bailar muy cerca de su cuerpo. Para la sorpresa de la chica Naruto no bailaba nada mal. Llevado por el calor y el deseo empezaron a rozarse. A Sakura le daba vueltas la cabeza, con cada roce su piel se erizada. Naruto por su parte tampoco estaba alejado de ese estado, entre los escalofríos de placer comenzó a sentir descargas eléctricas por la espalda.

Sabían que les había dejado solos, ya que ni Ino ni Sai aparecían. Pero les daba exactamente igual.

Naruto se acercó a los labios de ella lentamente. Sakura estaba viendo todo lo que sucedía como una mera espectadora. Notó como el cálido aliento en sus labios, su cuerpo pegado a ese bien formado cuerpo. Naruto sonrió mirándola a los ojos y la besó tenuemente, esperando el consentimiento de Sakura. Ese acto la hizo estremecerse y enrolló los brazos tras su nuca y profundizó el beso. El hambre de pasión que tenían los dos hizo que el beso se convirtiera en ardiente y bestial.

Naruto se separó para mirarla a los ojos, los ojos de Sakura, habían oscurecido por la pasión y lo miraba expectante, esperando el siguiente movimiento del rubio. Este volvió a sonreír, provocando a Sakura una oleada de placer. Le volvía loca la forma de sonreír del rubio, ya que resaltaban sus precioso ojos azules.

El empezó a hacer un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta el cuello. Naruto aspiró el aroma a rosas de los mechones de pelo y empezó a degustar aquella herma piel. En cuanto los labios le rozaron el cuello Sakura sintió desvanecerse, su cuerpo se derretía. Pero, en efecto Sakura se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de Naruto. Mientras el la condujo en brazos fuera de la pista y un preocupada Ino se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Sakura escuchó la profunda voz de Naruto y todo se volvió oscuro...

….......................................................................

¡Bueno! Buah, por fin acabé el capitulo. Espero que os guste y me dejéis comentarios sobre lo bueno y malo. Y continuaré escribiendo esta historia lo antes que pueda, ya que estoy de vacaciones *////*. ¡Mucho besitos a todos! Y sobre todo.... no sucumbir a los placeres de la noche.! Muajajaj (L)


	2. El Parque

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno sé que no he actualizado el fic desde hace... meses(no me mateis T.T). Pero ya sabéis la inspiración viene y va u_u. Este segundo cap es una breve continuación de lo que pasó en esa lujuriosa fiesta... Espero que lo disfruten.

_

* * *

_

_**2**_

_**El Parque**_

**I**

La oscuridad empezó a disiparse dejando paso a pequeños destellos de luz y borrosas sombras en movimiento. Lentamente sus ojos se liberaron de la neblina y pudo ver un familiar techo rosa. Se frotó los ojos intentando recordar porqué estaba en aquella habitación. Su cabeza daba vueltas, le era imposible recordar.

Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama quedado de frente a un espejo gigantesco del color del techo de la habitación. Su perfecto moño se había movido de lado y prácticamente todos los mechones se habían soltado. Al verse de esa manera Sakura se levantó y se quedó mirando fijamente al espejo.

Absorta en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

—¡Sakura!—Difícil no darse cuenta de quien entraba a la habitación. Por donde iba Ino solo se escuchaban gritos de ella.—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?—La rubia giró a Sakura y le hizo mirarla.

—Ino... no grites tanto me duele la cabeza.—Sakura se apartó de la ansiosas manos de su amiga y se acarició la frente.—¿Qué me ha pasado?—preguntó, intentando comprender algo de aquella situación.

—Chica, te desmayaste en mitad de la pista de baile. Menos mal que Naruto estaba contigo, sino hubieras sido pisoteada por toda la gente de la pista.

—Naruto...—Claro, ella había estado con el bailando y bueno... intimando. —¿Dónde está?—inquirió saber la pelirosa.

—Bueno, ha estado todo el rato contigo. Dice que se sentía culpable.—Ino acariciaba los mechones de su amiga, hasta que se detuvo en seco.—¡Oye! ¿Y ese gran interés de saber donde está?—sonrió de forma picara y le dio golpecitos con el dedo en la barriga de Sakura, provocándole cosquillas.

—¡Ahi! ¡Bueno parate ya!—Sujetándole de las manos a su amiga.—No te creas lo que no es. Es solo que como fue al último que vi antes de hacer el ridículo delante de toda la gente.—Sakura intentaba dar una buena explicación.

—¡Claro! Y yo soy reina del universo, aun que lo puedo ser, pero no me puedes negar que he dado con el tipo perfecto.

—Ino...—Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló— El chico no está m-mm....

—¡Ves! Lo sabía, este te ha gustado—Sakura intentaba reprochar pero su amiga le hizo callar—Tienes que empezar a reconocer que tengo buen gusto. Por cierto, tienes una pinta horrible. Ante todo sinceridad.—La rubia le guiño el ojo.—Por eso te vas directa a la bañera, a hora te sacaré algo de ropa limpia. ¡Vas a disfrutar de llevar mi carísima y estupenda ropa!—Antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca y contestar, Ino le había llevado al baño a empujones.

—Ino...—Sakura se iba desvistiendo— me sabe muy mal haberte destrozado la fiesta...—La pelirrosa metió primero la punta del pie para comprobar la temperatura.

—Bueno, este año ha acabado antes—Ino de mientras iba sacando la ropa del armario—A de más, la gente ya se estaba alocando demasiado. ¿Vistes como Hinata se quitó la camiseta en el escenario?

Eso quería decir que la fiesta estaba llegando a su limite...

—No, no me di cuenta de nada. Yo estaba...—Se tumbó en la bañera recibiendo un pequeño escalofrío ante el contacto de su cuerpo desnudo con el agua caliente.

—¡Ah! Ya lo sé, tu estabas dándote el lote con el rubio—Ino abrió la puerta del baño, dejando su ropa encima de un taburete.—Alguna vez tendrás que olvidar a Sasuke..

—Yo ya lo olvidé hace mucho tiempo...—Sakura sumergió la cabeza en el agua caliente, intentando no dejar visibles sus sentimientos.

—A mi no me puedes engañar, y lo sabes perfectamente. Tienes que asumir que no va a regresar a por ti en su corcel blanco.—Ino le dio a la pelirosa donde más le dolía.

—El me dijo que regresaría, a por mi...—Sakura intentaba reprimir las lagrimas, que tantas veces derramó cuando hablaba de aquel tema.— No puedo estar con nadie, ¿No lo entiendes? Puede venir el y yo...

—¡Sakura se realista por el amor de dios!—Ino no podía aguantar como su amiga podía ser tan ignorante.—Hace ya más de 2 años que no sabes nada de el. Te prometió que te llamaría todos los días, ¿Lo ha hecho?—La rubia le tendió una toalla a su amiga.

—No, no lo hizo...—Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas y las dejó caer por su rostro, camuflándose por las gotas de agua.—Ii-nn-o.... pero es que yo aún lo amo—El dolor que sentía le partía el pecho.

—S-sakura... lo siento, no pretendía hacerte llorar—Se abalanzó para abrazar a su amiga.

—No Ino, tienes razón. Tengo que olvidarle y no sé como...— Sakura desizo el abrazo y se secó la cara con la toalla.—Quizás el me pueda ayudar...

**II**

Poco a poco el amanecer hacía mella en la ciudad y unos pequeños y débiles rayos de sol acariciaron su bronceada piel. El permaneció en silencio con la mirada perdida. No sabía porque, se veía incapaz de abandonar aquel lugar, no sin antes saber como se encontraba.

Alguien posó la mano en su hombro, levantó levemente la mirada, ya sabía quien era...

—Naruto, ella está bien. Tenemos que irnos, sabes que estamos infringiendo las reglas. El nos va ha...

—Bueno, supongo que ya nos podemos ir...— Naruto se levantó cansado, había pasado toda la noche esperando que se despertarse. Era por su culpa que ella estaba así.— Sai, gracias tío por haberte quedado conmigo, te podías haber marchado... A hora te he metido en problemas.— Naruto miró hacia la casa..

—¡Eh! ¿Para que están los colegas? Es mejor llevarnos el castigo juntos...—Sai le dedicó una sonrisa amarga, sabía que les esperaba una buena...

Las calles estaban llenas de los restos de confeti y botellas de alcohol. Los dos caminaban por la acera a grandes zancadas, el frío de la mañana no ralentizaba sus pasos. Aun que se llevaran bien, nunca habían sido de muchas palabras y entre ellos había un gran silencio y el ruido de sus pasos sobre la acera mojada.

Para atajar, como siempre, se adentraron en el parque. Este era uno de los parques más frondosos de la ciudad o como decían los políticos "el pulmón verde".

Habían dos o tres vagamundos durmiendo encima de los bancos tapados con zarapastrosas mantas. Ni siquiera les dedicaron una mirada a los dos jóvenes, ya se habían acostumbrado a la circulación de la gente por el parque.

Caminaron por al lado del estanque helado, mientras Naruto iba dando patadas a las piedras del camino. Naruto había desconectado completamente, hasta el punto de no haberse percatado de que Sai había parado bruscamente.

—Naruto...— Sai le llamo en voz baja y serio.— Hay tres a 5min de aquí, ¿Qué hacemos?— Naruto despertó de su ensimismamiento y miró a Sai.

—¿Qué hacen en esta zona? Y es más, ¿Que hacen despiertos a estas horas?— Naruto agudizó sus sentidos y notó la presencia del grupo.— Las ordenes son ordenes, tenemos permiso de atacar a plena luz del día si merodean por sitios públicos.

—Naruto, es un tanto precipitado el plan de atacar a hora. Es más nosotros tampoco tenemos que estar a estas hora por la ciudad....

—Joder Sai, no me jodas, ¿A hora eres una puta gallina?¿Des de cuando te dan miedo las normas?—Naruto le dedicó una mirada enfurecida.

—No me dan miedo las normas, pero me las tomo más en serio con él en el poder. Las cosas han cambiado y tu lo sabes de buena mano...— Sai reculó y se fue caminando en sentido contrario.— Naruto, es mejor que no hagamos n-nad...— Pero antes de poder mirarle por última vez, Naruto había desaparecido.— Joder, me cago en la puta....

Naruto había salido corriendo en dirección contraria a Sai, el no era un cobarde y se iba a enfrentar a esa panda de imbéciles. Desde cuando él iba a tener miedo a alguien, el no tenía miedo a nada y a nadie. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a un claro en mitad del pequeño bosque. El rastro se había disipado. El rubio paró en seco y miró a su alrededor. Mierda, le habían jugado una encerrona.

De repente de uno de los arboles descendió de un salto un apuesto chico. Este era moreno con penetrantes ojos azules. Su rostro parecí tallado y cincelado en mármol.

Naruto se puso en guardia y echó mano a su pierna, pero para su sorpresa no encontraba la muslera con su arma. El rubio masculló entre dientes al recordar que esa noche no se la equipó por culpa del esmoquin. Solo podía pensar que si salia de esta, la próxima vez no se preocuparía tanto de su imagen.

El individuo que anteriormente había bajado del árbol lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no precisamente de bondad. Este avanzó dos pasos hacia Naruto mientras que le miraba expectante.

—Mira quien tenemos aquí, si es un Ranger.— Dio otro paso al frente sin dejar de mirar a Naruto de pies a cabeza— No es muy seguro pasear por esta zona. ¿Dónde está tu compañero, Ranger?

—Eh tío, ¿No me jodas que me vas a dar la mañana hablando tanto? Callate de un vez y dejame matarte...—Naruto intentaba hacerse con la situación. No estaba en su mejor momento, desprotegido, sin arma y encima con un imbécil como enemigo.

—Oh, vaya pero si tenemos a un listillo. Yo no iría de valiente sabiendo que no llevo armas y estoy rodeado. ¿Hoy te ha dado por ir de suicida?

—Joder, pero mira que eres pesado, cierra la puta boca chupa sangres— Naruto flexionó el cuerpo y dio un salto hacia el pálido vampiro, extendiendo su puño en dirección a el rostro pétreo del no muerto. Pero antes de que pudiera rozar al contrincante, Naruto fue placado y lanzado hacia los árboles. Frenó su caída contra uno de los árboles, partiendo lo por la mitad. Tardó unos pocos minutos en ponerse de pie. El perfecto traje griego estaba rasgado y manchado con la sangre de los arañazos producidos por las ramas del árbol. Naruto se tocó un costado sonriendo al nuevo oponente que le había placado. El rubio sabia que no le estaban saliendo las cosas muy bien, quizás había sido demasiado cabezota y no tenía que haber acudido el solo.

Una punzada de dolor en el costado le hizo contener la respiración, le habían fracturado una costilla. Pero eso para Naruto eran pequeñeces, una vez que pudiera matar a los vampiros le pediría a Tsunade que le curara y probablemente recibiera una recompensa por sus cabezas. El rubio se preparó para un nuevo splin y derribar al oponente pero antes de poder reaccionar alguien se había colocado frente a el, era Sai.

—¿P-pero que-e haces aquí? ¡Me las puedo arreglar yo solo!— Naruto se incorporó como pudo y intentó echar a un lado a su compañero, pero el dolor en las costillas le impedía utilizar su fuerza.

—Veo que te alegras de verme, yo también— Sai le dedicó su típica sonrisa y volvió a mirar a sus contrincantes— Ve que te has montado una fiesta con estos engendros.

—¡Bueno! A qui tenemos otro fanfarrón. ¿Quieres acabar como el otro?— Dijo el chupasángres que parecía ser el líder señalando al rubio tendido en el suelo.— Si es eso lo que pretendes te lo podemos proporcionar— Con una seña de su mano el vampiro que estaba a su lado desapareció.

—Oye Naruto... Vaya vampiro más pesado.— Le guiñó el ojo al rubio y sacó tan rápido como pudo su daga, escondida en el cinturón. El movimiento de Sai fue suficientemente rápido para contraatacar al vampiro que se había esfumado antes y a hora caía sobre el. Se produjo un forcejeo entre los dos, pero Sai hizo un veloz movimiento semejante al ataque de una serpiente y le rebanó el cuello al vampiro. Este junto con su cabeza desaparecieron en una nueve de polvo.

—Vamos Sai, eso también lo podía haber hecho yo—Naruto se levantó y se apoyó en el árbol más cercano— A hora verás lo que le hago al otro...—Sai se interpuso en su camino y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tu te quedas aquí, estas hecho una mierda...

—Me temo que este combate lo aplazaremos para otro momento. Debéis de saber que los días de luz llegaron a su fin...—El cuerpo del vampiro se desintegró, trasladándose a otro lugar.

—Joder... Si no te hubieras puesto delante a hora mismo estaría desayunando mis nudillos imbécil—Naruto se quitó un par de ramitas del traje y se quedó mirando la herida.—Espero que Tsunade se encuentre de buen humor, esto tiene mala pinta...— Tenia todo el costado amoratado y un feo y profundo corte.

—¡Esto te pasa por ser un completo estúpido e ignorante de la vida! Estoy harto de ser tu niñera cuando se te cruzan los cables.— Sai se agachó y se pasó el brazo de su amigo sobre los hombros— Venga, vamos a ver que cara pone la vieja Tsunade...— Y en un parpadeo los dos chicos habían desaparecido.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os guste. Sé que es poca cosa, pero es lo que hay cuando la inspiración se va. Ah! Gracias a los coments que me dejasteis y a la gente que ha agregado mi historia a sus favoritas y a mi como autora!

Gracias de todo corazón, .Ylegnita. ^__^


End file.
